A lost love A Inutaisho story
by sesshomarunaraku
Summary: A story about Inutaisho, after everyone thounght he was death, and way the dragon attacked him.Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku will appear in this story. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: The death

I don't own Inuyasha

The idea of the dark purple hair and green eyes it wasn't mine. it was VegaSailor's idea.

I want thank VegaSailor the great help I got. **_THANK YOU_!**

**Chapter 1: The death  
**  
No, no, NO, He was dying.

The healers told the dragon that his love will not make it through the night. The inuyoukai was too weak, his energy was too low not even the bond could save him. The dragon was desperate, he couldn't lose him, he could losee anything or anyone for that matter but **HIM.** NO he would not lose him. Not to wounds, not to a human, not even to death.

The dragon had waited more then 200 years for this moment and now, now… his beloved was dying.

He kneeled beside the futon and took his love's hand in his own. He heard a weak growl coming from the bed. Not even now, even in what could be his last hours, the inuyoukai, the one the dragon loved so much, did not want his company.

The drink that could save his beloved's life was beside the bed untouched. His love refused to accept something from him, be it food, drink or a simple touch. One could see the body lying on the bed need nourishment badly, his breath was labored and heavy, he fought for each breath, and from time to time he coughed up his own blood. The lack of sustenance caused his own body to begin to devour itself, starting with his internal organs. His loved one had even tried to kill himself before, and he barely managed to stop, but this time…

The dragon tighten his hold on the hand in spite of the growl, he received, he lower his head looking at the striped hand in his, his dark purple hair fell around him. He tried to force feeding his love, only to be bitten, and the nourishment spit out. He tried after feeding him to gag him, but it was in vain when the gag was the removed everything and anything that was forced to swallow was vomited out.

He did not know what to do anymore, yes he made a mistake 200 years ago, he almost lost his beloved then it was his fault that the human mate of his angel died 190 years ago and the son of his love grew with out a father or mother.

But he had spent the last 200 years trying to make things better, to repair the wrong, try to keep him alive. His beloved was his reason for living, his purpose in this miserable world.

He took the striped hand in both of his hands, griping it tightly he brought it to his chest. He closed his eyes, it was only one desperate way left. He had tried it before and failed, but he couldn't take it anymore, he had begged his beloved before, but this was the first time he would open his heart. His body trembled slightly and tears began to flow from his closed, beautiful green eyes and he begged, begged his angel to accept life…

"Please… please… I didn't wan to hurt you…I could never hurt you …I …you …please understand I could have let you go… you were to… to weak….and…"

A violent cough interrupted erupted from his love. He opened his eyes, he saw the black blood that began to flow from this love's mouth, he could die in any moment .The purple haired youkai let go of the hand and put one hand behind his beloved's head and with the other took the drink

"You…you must…you **_must_** drink…if don't…if you don't you will die." He brought the drink to the  
pale lips that refused to open.

"PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DRINK. "He said pushing the drink harder against the lips

"Please let me explain myself…please… drink… you can kill your self anytime…but you can return from the death so easy….please…" the green eyed youkai whispered pleadingly.

The form on the bed just looked at him, he seamed untouched by his pleadings and tears.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dog and the Dragon

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Thank you for all your review. Can you guess who is the dragon? **

**_Chapther 2: The Dog and the Dragon _**

Who I am? I don't know anymore.

I am a powerful taiyoukai, a dragon, a feared demon lord , a guardian, a lover. But some time I ask myself am I still, all of this… I wander…. A feared demon lord? Yes I was feared. A guardian? Yes, I was a the guardian of the my land, were I was born. A lover? Yes I was loved. But all of that was 200 years ago.

Now most of the youkai think I am death, that I was killed by my beloved younger son. Only some youkai on my island know that I am still alive. I am a guardian although I haven't left this chamber in 200 years, I have something to guard and is not the island. I am not a lover anymore, he hates me he think I have betrayed him, have I ? I don't know anymore.

And to think that all started 2200 years ago, in that night of the dragon violent bloody moon, that only happen once at 5000 years. On that night us the dragon taiyuokai lose control of ourselves, and were a driven only be one instinct to kill, on that night our power grows and it is for some of use almost unlimited, almost.

There is another way for us to consume our energy, and that doesn't imply killing. That is the mate, but on that night we transform in our true form, and only us, the males are affected. I that night all the females go into hiding, not that they had to hide they are the only one that are not I danger of being killed.

But when we mate during that night we are not gentle we are very violent, and that is why they all hide. And if a transformed male dragon finds a female he will follow her all the night it doesn't matter if she is not transformed, until he can mate with her. But the mature female are the only one are not killed.

If a dragon find female in that state of mind he will consider every one a rival and he can end up killing every male in site, even her mate, if she has and children. And will continue to do so until he is killer by another dragon that will take his place.

And everything will start again and this goes one until she transforms, but than her sent will call out every dragon in the area, even the ones not so powerful and they all will come, to die or win the prize that is the female none of us can resist the call.

On this night I met him, a gigantic white dog, his body was full of wounds he was fighting another dragon, I was about to kill him, but something stop me I guess my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know who will win. I was the most powerful dragon even more powerful then my father.

I watch him fight, even is my confused state of mind I was fascinated how he move like water, at his feet there at least 9 other dragon bodies. I knew the dragon he was fighting with his mane was Juhingdno ( _Juhingdno predator_ ) it was a pretty powerful one, and with the extra power he had because of this night, I thought the dog was a goner, for sure.

But I was wrong the dog jaws grabbed the dragon's neck and to my surprised I heard the neck break. The dog spit out his now death enemy and stood on trembling legs breathing hard.

He had his back turned to me he hadn't even sensed the I was near, he turned his head to the side and then I saw that his mouth was open, his tongue was between his teeth a part from it was hanging out, and then he did something that made my beast aroused, he licked his muzzle. He didn't know but that was how the female dragon signaled to a male that they are ready to mate.

The moment he did that I jumped him, my big scaly clawed like hands grabbed his paws, he struggle snarled and growled treating, but that only turn me on more, then I already was.

I force him to sit in an uncomfortable position, his front paws and torso were on the ground, I use my body strength and weight to hold him down. His other part of the body us up, yes his rear was up I the air. I tried to tell myself that he wasn't female dragon but how he kept struggling he was rubbing his behind on my private parts. I couldn't help it any more, I buried my self all the way inside him, and he was so hot and tight.

Through my confused state of mind I heard him howl, not in that moment it made any difference to me, females usually cry out during this, all what matter to me was that I had to relive my self. I pulled out and trusted back in I heard another howled, I did this several times every time I did this he would yowl. I felt him tighten around me and I know that I had found his sweet spot. I don't know why but again and again I struck that same spot until he whimpered and I could smell his arousal. My tail rapped itself around his need, and began to move in time with my trusts. **_Why did I do that?_** During that night I should have cared only for my needs.

I don't remember very much after that I only remember hearing not howls and snarls but soft whimpers and whines, I don't know how many time I took him. I don't know what happen next. I only remember that I woke up in the morning feeling well rested. I remember my shock when I realized that I was on top of an unconscious youkai now in a humanoid form like myself for that matter. To my surprise, I was still inside him, how was that possible? Then it can back to me the night, the fight, my beast considering this youkai a dragon female.

I pulled out, I don't know how but our clothes were scattered all over the clearing, I took the youkai in my arms and headed to the nearest hot spring.

I licked his wounds the dragon saliva has the ability to heal almost every wound instantaneous I washed away all the evidence of what happen last night. I dressed in his now ragged clothes and I left. Is true I waited and watched over him from a safe distance until he woke up .It was to least I could.

I breathed at ease that it was finally over, the dog will never be able to recognize me because he never saw me nor could he smell me thank to all the spilled blood last night, and because of the spell. Little did I know that this was only the beginning.

**Hope you liked it! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3:Obsession

**I don't own Inuysha.**

**Chapter 3: Obsession**

**Please review. I have rewritten chapter 3 and I will post 4 soon.**

I met him again at my father's court and found out to my astonishment that he was the lord of the Western Lands. I fell in love with him but I couldn't mate with him.

I could be proud of one thing, I was his first I was the one that had stolen his virginity both in his true form and his humanoid one. I should be ashamed at the party I drugged him, and I took him to my room with the pretext to put him to bed. He was unable do anything when I took him, I don't know if he even was conscious.

I should be ashamed but, I can't as it was the most wonderful night in my entire life.

Maybe because of that night, I became obsessed and I had to have him. Because I was born, thanks to the dragon violent bloody moon, I was an ancient. I couldn't mate with because I had to be the alpha …… to prove to myself that I was able to protect him and that I was stronger than him. And I wasn't, he was stronger then me.

They feared me that I could have kill every one that I could have destroyed the world, so they sealed my powers, leaving me weak. I could have defeated him easy;if I would have had at least some of my powers. That night . I overpowered at that time because some of them have gone unsealed but are sealed again after the night passed, and now….

But that didn't matter for the first time I am grateful that I am ancient. Because when I want to court another whether if I like it or not an ancient spell used for courting for generations and generations is activated, I don't have any control over it.

Meaning that I must attack him, to prove that I am the stronger one but if he wins the spell will see to it that he is healed in a few seconds. His clothes and armor will remain untouched if they are in poor condition, BUT he will also have no memories of what happen.

The spell can be broken only if I win. In that way only my mate will know that I am an ancient.

I tried my best again and again and again to beat him, but all was in vain….he…he was to strong…

As expected he didn't remember me, he didn't remember the night that we….

I give up I couldn't beat him. He mated with a demoness.

All youkai know that a male youkai can't get pregnant, but they are wrong. If two youkai meet in their true forms, then an embryo will result, from their union.

The only way for a male youkai to get pregnant is for him to mate in his true form. Yes he can get pregnant, but he can't give birth and he doesn't have the milk to feed the baby.

The dog carries my pup within him but he doesn't know, no one does except for me.

And when he made love with his mate, the unborn fetus was transferred into her body. Of course they all will think that the pup is her's and my love's, but I know better. She is only a vessel for my pup. My pup is not hers. How dare she think that it is hers.

My father wanted to mate with an ice dragon demoness from far away. He had gotten tired of my mother. I couldn't stand to see this, so I left.

The ice demoness had to pass through the Western Lands, but she was murdered. She was attacked by the panther clan, raped and then killed.

My so called father blamed, the lord of the Western lands, my love, for that, for not protecting her and started a war.


End file.
